Strawberry
by Ikutoluver
Summary: Ikuto decides to pay his little starwberry a visit....What do you think will happen? This is my first story and this is just a preview please tell me what changes should be made!
1. Chapter 1

Ikutoluver-Hiya this is my first story so please be nice…It's kinda short...

Ikuto-Why is your name Ikutoluver?

Ikutoluver-I have no idea what you are talking about!

Amu-You love Ikuto?

Ikuto-Are you jealous, Amu?

Amu*stutters and blushes*N-no w-what makes you t-think that???

Ikutoluver-Anyways I don't own Shugo Chara in anyway!!!!(Sadly)^^

"Amu-Chan!!!" Ran yelled.

Amu shot up in her bed as the chara yelled in her ear, "What? Stop drop and roll call 911!!!"

Ran, Miki, and Sue all giggled "Amu-chan it's time for school and you need to get ready!~desu~" Sue scolded her.

"That's all…Ug I'm going back to sleep!!"Amu laid back in bed.

"GET UP!!!!!!"

"Fine!"

Amu got up and quickly changed into her school uniform, and fixed her messy pink hair.

Just as she was finishing she heard a loud tapping sound at her balcony.

'Please don't let it be Ikuto!'She pleaded in her mind.

But her luck wasn't on her side today because as she turned it was none other than Ikuto at her window.

She sighed and walked over to the balcony door and pulled the latch.

"What is it now Ikuto?"

"Nothing just in the neighborhood and I decided to see my favorite strawberry." He said with a smirk.

"What you didn't want to see me, Amu?"

"I-it's not t-that I just w-wasn't expecting you…"

"So you did want to see me?"

"W-what I n-never s-said that!!!"

"But it was implied" He said with a smirk on his face while coming closer.

'WHATS HE DOING HE'S GETTING TO CLOSE!!!AHH BUT HE SMELLS SO GOOD! DIRTY THOUGHTS AMU! Ikuto's pervertedness is contagious…'She thought.

He was so close and now(wait for it) he was leaning in………….

Ikutoluver-So yeah this is just a preview but please tell me what I should change or how I can make it longer…

Ikuto- It was short!! I wanted to kiss her damnit!!

Amu-You wanted to kiss me???

Ikuto-of course my little strawberry!

Ikutoluver-Um save it for the fan fiction…*closes eyes* my innocent eyes can't take it!!!

Ikuto-Since when are you innocent?!

Ikutoluver-Oh shut up and keep looking sexy over there!!!

Anyways please review!!^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Ikutoluver: GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!!!!!**

**Ikuto: Okay geez we get it you're sorry!!!Just please be quiet I haven't slept in the past 2 days because Yoru talks too much!!**

**Yoru: Ikuto!!You're so mean! ~nya**

**Ikutoluver: Anyways…I'm so sorry I haven't updated I've been really busy! Stupid school I swear one of these days I'm going to freaking burn it down!!!*starts hallucinating about throwing bombs at the school***

**Amu: Umm anyways while Ikutoluver is hallucinating about burning the school down I'll do the disclaimer. Ikutoluver does not in anyway own Shugo Chara or its characters because if she did she would make me go out with Ikuto… O.o **

**Miki: Oh and special thanks to Kags21 who gave Ikutoluver this idea for this chapter!**

He was leaning into her. She was sure that she was so red that she would've rivaled the color of a strawberry. (No pun intended XD) He was so close that she could smell his shampoo… She closed her eyes and leaned in.

'Oh my gosh!!!!! I'm about to have my first kiss!!!~KYA!!'Amu thought nervously. But oddly she felt arms snake around her waist and her body being lifted up off the ground. Then suddenly she felt a rush of wind hit her face and pink hair.

She opened her eyes and realized they were in the air, Ikuto carrying her by the waist. "IKUTO!!!!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!"She protested loudly while squirming."I'm taking you out obviously."He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world."I HAVE SCHOOL RIGHT NOW, BAKA!!!!" She screamed.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't scream in my ears their kind of sensitive right now", He said while gesturing to his cat ears which he had because he transformed with Yoru," I'm sure it's alright if you miss one day of school. I skip all the time." He said smirking.

"Fine anyways where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"To the park."

**Ikutoluver: I feel bad I didn't update in a long time and I only wrote a little bit…. ******

**Amu: Oh I'm sure the reviewers will forgive you…**

**Suu: Yes I agree with Amu-Chan~Desu. Do you want me to make you some cookies to make you feel better?**

**Ikutoluver: Yes please!^^ **

**Miki, Ran, Yoru, and everyone else except Ikuto: We want some too!!!**

**Suu: What about you Ikuto?~Desu**

**Ikuto: *sleeping on floor like a cat***

**Everybody: ……**

**Yoru: Anyways please review!~nya**


End file.
